hogwarts_legaciesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily Evans
Lily J Evans (30 January, 1960 – 31 October, 1981) was an English Muggle-born witch, the youngest daughter of Mr and Mrs Evans, and the twin sister of Willow Evans as well as the younger sister of Petunia Evans. She learned of her magical nature as a child, after Severus Snape recognized her as such and told her of the existence of magic. Lily attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1978 and was sorted into Gryffindor House and was member of the Slug Club. In her seventh year she was made Head Girl and began dating James Potter. That same year she was recruited for the secret Auror-training program. After Hogwarts, Lily married James in a joint ceremony with her sister and Sirius Black. Along with their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew the two couples joined the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War. Lily and her husband defied Lord Voldemort himself three times. Shortly afterwards, Lily and James had a son, Harry James Potter, of whom they made Sirius the godfather. However, the family was forced to go into hiding after a prophecy was made concerning Lord Voldemort and their infant son. She and James were betrayed by Pettigrew and thus both were murdered by Voldemort on Hallowe'en night in 1981, while trying to protect their son. Lily was namesake for her niece Violet Lily Black who was named in her memory. Lily briefly appeared again through the Resurrection Stone to encourage Harry in his own sacrifice during the Battle of Hogwarts in May 1998. She appeared along with James, Sirius, and Remus, as well as Cassie Black. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Lily had three grandchildren through her son: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter, the last of whom was named in memory of her. Biography Early life (1960-1971) Lily was born to Mr and Mrs Evans, two Muggles of the Evans family, on 30 January, 1960. Her family lived in Cokeworth, England. She had an older twin sister named Willow and an older sister named Petunia, whom she was quite close to. At the age of nine, Lily became friends with Severus Snape, who lived down in Spinner's End, which was within walking distance of the Evans' house. However, her family was apparently better off, since Petunia sneered at Snape for coming from that poverty-stricken neighbourhood. Severus was the first person to tell Lily that she was a witch, and he went on to teach Lily a great deal about the wizarding world while the two eagerly awaited the time when they could attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together. Lily's magical abilities and friendship with Severus caused problems between the Evans sisters. It was discovered that Willow too was a witch, and she had no problem waving it in Petunia's face. Envying her sister's abilities, Petunia wrote to Dumbledore, asking if she could attend Hogwarts with Lily. However, the headmaster kindly refused her petition. The letter was later found by Lily and Severus. At the age of eleven, Lily bought her wand from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. The wand was 10¼ inches, willow, "swishy", and according to Garrick Ollivander, good for charm work. Shortly before her depart to Hogwarts, Lily and Petunia argued about magic again. Her sister called her a "freak" for possess that power and said it was better tahat she went to that school so "normal people" would be safe.